Lily Evans and Her Potion
by PadfootRocks101
Summary: Lily is amazing with potions and one day she decides to help one of her closes friends. Sorry horrible summary. But give my story a chance. Some L/J fluff


**Disclaimer: All of these wonderful characters were created by J.K. Rowling. I'm not as awesome as her please enjoy my story :D**

Lily was never around any more. She was always in the Potions dungeons working on extra credit work. All she did was brew potions anytime she could. Lily clamed that it helped keep her mind off of her parents' deaths but she also said it was for the up coming NEWTs. James didn't believe either. He knew Lily and he knew that when she was feeling horrible about her parents she would come to him. He knew it had nothing to do with her NEWTs because Potions was Lily's best class and had practically already passed the exam.

James walked down into the dungeons where he knew Lily was. He found her standing in front of her cauldron on one of the desks. She had the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face. She was crying tears of joy as she scooped some of the contents in her cauldron into a vial. He had never seen Lily this happy over a potion before. "Lily are you okay?" he gently asked her as he walked over to her.

Lily looked up at him the smile never leaving her face. "Great, more than great I finally finished my potion," she said as she lightly placed the vial in a box she had near the cauldron.

"What potion? Is this what you have been working on for the past 2 months? I thought you said you were working on extra credit potions," he asked his girlfriend.

Lily bit her lip. "Well I had to tell you something. I couldn't just tell you the real reason. I wanted to keep it to myself because if someone found out about this I would get in really big trouble," she told James.

"Lily you know you can trust me," said James a little hurt that she didn't trust him enough with her secrets. She already knew all about the Marauders.

"I know but I wasn't even sure if it would work," said Lily. She looked down at the full cauldron. "I've been working on a potion for Remus. I've been doing a lot of research lately and I found something that could help Remus with his furry little problem. It was just a theory that a certain plant could help with the affects. I was able to get a hold of it. I found a way to create a potion that will stop the affects during a full moon. I still need to make sure it works but I'm positive it will." Lily grabbed both of James hands and looked up into his hazel eyes.

"James Remus won't have to go through that pain anymore," said Lily.

James was still in shock. His girlfriend, who had accepted him and his friends, the same girl that didn't even react when she was told that the Marauders were illegal animagus, had spent her free time working on something that could help his best friend Remus the werewolf. "You did all of this for Remus without being asked to," said James, "Do you know if will work?"

"I have connections with some people in the Care of Magical Creatures Department and I was able to get a hold of werewolf DNA. I tested the potion on the DNA and it attacked the cells changing them back to normal. Of course he won't be completely cured but it will stop the transformations. It could even lead to a cure," she said her eyes still bright.

James smiled now sharing the same amount of excitement as the girl in front of him. He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her. He hugged Lily close. "You are amazing Lily Evans," he whispered in her ear.

"I know," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him.

James pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. "When are you going to give it to him," he asked. Lily turned around and put a top over the box that was next to the cauldron. James noticed that on the box there was a white bow and a small tag. She picked up the box and showed it to James.

"His birthday falls on a full moon this year just in a couple of weeks. I was planning to give it to him today for he could have it," said Lily, "It's his early birthday present."

"You have no clue how much he's going to love you for this," said James.

"He's by best friend too and so are Sirius and Peter. I care about them as much as you do. I'm not asking for anything in return. I've seen Remus after and before the full moon. I know he hates it. I just want to help him," said Lily as she held the box tightly in her hands.

"Lily you really are truly and amazing person. You are nice to everyone no matter how they treat you. You always see the good in people when others don't. You love me even though I was a complete git to you all those years ago. You gave me a chance even after I asked you hundreds of times," said James, "I have a lot to learn from you Evans." He smiled and lightly kissed her on the lips.

"Well thank you and I wasn't any better than you were. I treated you horribly and you still loved me. Out of all the girls at Hogwarts you stuck with me. It took me forever to realize the person you really were. The real James," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you James."

James smiled. "I love you too Lily," he said before closing the distance between them. His lips were gentle and soft against hers. A perfect match her lips fitting perfectly with his.

Lily pulled away with a smile on her face. "I believe we have a gift to deliver to a dear friend of ours," she said.

"Remus can I talk to you for a minute," asked Lily as she walked into the Gryffindor Common room with James. He was sitting in one of the arm chairs by the fire working on some homework. Sirius was on the floor playing Wizard Chess with Peter (it really wasn't a challenge for Sirius. Peter wasn't the brightest.)

Remus looked up from his homework. "Yeah sure what do you want to talk about," he said.

"Can you come with me? This is something that needs to be discussed in private," said Lily as she held the little box behind her back.

Remus gave her a strange look. How important could it really be? He looked over to James who was standing behind her. James smiled and gave him a slight nod. He put his book aside and got up from the arm chair. "Alright lead the way," he told Lily. She smiled at him and led him out of the common room and into the corridor.

"So what did you need to talk about that was so important," asked Remus once they stopped near the end of the corridor. Lily turned around and handed him the box. "And this is…?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Just open it," she said. He did as he was told.

"A potion," he asked. Remus was starting to wonder if Lily really was the only sane one that was around the Marauders.

"It's not just any potion," said Lily, "This is what I've been working on in the dungeons. I've been working on something that is going to help you with your full moon transformations."

Remus' eyes widened at the words. He had personally done research on the matter and had never found anything that could help him. "Lily are you sure? I've looked myself and I've never found a potion that went with my condition. My parents even tried everything to cure me," he said.

"Remus I created it. I came up with the potion. I found something in one of the books I was reading that helped me get the potion started. I know it will work," said Lily gently, "It won't fully cure you but it will stop the transformation on the full moon. You would have to take it the day of every full moon to make it work. Even if it won't cure you completely I know it's the beginning to find an end to something many people don't deserve."

"You did this for me? You went through all that trouble just for me? You spent all your free time away from James just to help a friend. You really do have a heart of gold Lily," said Remus as he started to tear up. He couldn't believe what she had accomplished to help with his pain. The pain he had to go through for something he didn't ask for. For something that was given unfairly to a little boy.

"Yes I did. You mean the world to me Remus. You are like the big brother I never had," said Lily a little surprised by his tear filled eyes. She felt the pressure of tears in her own eyes. "You didn't deserve it. You are one of the nicest people I know and you would do anything for one of your friends. I know James, Sirius, and Peter have given you company during the transformations, but I just wanted you to be relieved of the pain for at least one night. Your birthday is on a full moon this year and not just any birthday but your 17th. I couldn't let you miss that because of something you couldn't avoid. You deserve this Remus." She felt a tear fall down her cheek.

Remus let the tears fall freely and embraced Lily, careful not to drop the box. She hugged him back as tight as she could as she heard him whisper, "You have no clue how much this means to me. It'll be nice to be normal during a full moon again. This is the best gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you Lily."

Later that night Lily went back down to the Potions room where she had left her cauldron. She was hoping no one had thrown it away. She wanted to save the extra for Remus to use for future transformations. Lily had also left the instructions she had written down in the classroom. She didn't want anyone to see what she had discovered.

When she walked into the classroom she saw a familiar pale greasy haired man standing in front of her cauldron gathering a vial of the contents. "Severus put the vial down. It's my potion and you don't have the right to take any," Lily said coldly as she quickly made her way over to her cauldron. She took the vial out of his hand pouring the contents back where they came from.

"Oh Lily I didn't know it was yours," he said, "This is amazing what you've created." He looked at the instructions in his hands. He had never seen anyone to accomplish something as difficult as this.

"Thank you," said Lily a little softer this time, "Now can you give me my instructions back." She held out her hand for what she wanted. Snape didn't resist and gave her the piece of parchment. She took it and put in the pocket of her robes. Lily grabbed her full cauldron and made to leave the classroom.

"Why do you care so much about them," Snape asked her before she could reach the door.

Lily stopped knowing exactly what he was talking about. She turned to look at him and said, "They were there when I needed them the most. They took me in as a friend when I had no one. They care for me for the person I am. I lost you because of some blood status. I lost two of my best friends because of some stupid death eater attack in Hogsmeade. I'm lucky to still have the Marauders and Alice. James loves me for me and I love him. I love Remus, Sirius, and Peter. I would do anything for them because they have given me so much. Acceptance in a world we are living in now is something everyone should cherish."

Snape stood in the silence. He knew he had really lost her and he couldn't have her back. He made one of the biggest mistakes in his life and now he was regretting everything he had ever done. He let himself be taken by the influence of his Slytherin piers.

"Good bye Severus," said Lily she walked out of the classroom and Snape knew that that good bye was meant for forever.

It was finally Remus birthday and the day to test the potion. He was feeling as horrible as he did before his transformation and barely had any energy to get out of bed. With the help of Sirius he was able to get up, change and head down to the common room where Lily and James were waiting for them. Peter had mysteriously disappeared again without a note left behind. The group was starting to get use to absence thinking that he was off seeing a secret girlfriend he didn't want them to know about just yet.

"Do you have the potion," Lily asked Sirius. He nodded and pulled it out of his pocket. "Alright then let's do with." She had a smile on her face she was fully confident of her potion.

Sirius took the cork off the top of the vial and gave it to Remus. It took all Remus had to bring the vial up to his lips and pour it into his mouth. The affects were instant his pale face gained its natural color back, he was standing straighter, and over all he looked a lot happier than before. Remus smiled at his regained strength and started to jump around.

"Yes it worked," he exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air. His amber eyes sparkled with happiness as he looked at his friends.

"Happy Birthday Remus," said James as he watched the happiness radiate off of his friend. It had been a while since he had seen him like this.

"A very happy birthday indeed Mr. Potter," said Remus. "A very happy birthday."

THE END :D


End file.
